Kerry's time off
by cein
Summary: What Kerry really did during her suspension in season 6


This is a fic that I started almost a year ago, but never got around to finishing. It's set during the week that Kerry was suspended in season 6.   
  
  
KERRY'S TIME OFF  
  
Kerry Weaver stormed angrily into her house. How dare that pint-sized weasel-faced egotistical bully suspend her? (She was sure there were plenty more adjectives in her vocabulary to describe him but she wanted to save some for later)  
  
Dammit, she was supposed to be in charge of the ER. How dare he countermand her orders, she fumed.   
  
After a few minutes in this vein, she paused to reflect. "Ok," she thought to herself. "What's done is done. In a few days or a week I'll apologize to Robert, he'll relieve the suspension and things will be back to normal. The important thing is that Angie got her treatment and her mother won't have to lose her just yet. In the meantime, I have some time to myself to do whatever I want."  
  
At this Kerry stopped to consider. What did she want to do? Sit at home and listen to music or watch TV all day? Go shopping and buy a lot of things she didn't need? Go to the park and feed the ducks?   
"Oh well I suppose I could always take up knitting," she sighed.  
  
"Ah," she had an idea. "There's a few medical journals I was meaning to catch up on, and some articles in this months newsletter I wanted to reply to."  
At this thought she smiled briefly and then cursed again as she remembered where the journals were. She had brought them into work in case she had some free time, but when Robert had ordered her to go home she had been so upset she had barely managed to get her coat and bag.  
  
"You self-centered, megalomaniac, bald little runt." (told you she had more and she's not finished yet) "This is all your fault."  
  
Kerry moved into the kitchen and automatically started preparations for dinner. Not that she was hungry, but since for once she had the time to cook something special, she might as well take advantage of it. It was just a pity she had no one to share it with. Or maybe not. A sudden idea struck her.  
  
She checked her watch and dialed the hospital.  
  
"Good afternoon, ER, can I help you?" Andrew said as he answered the phone.  
  
Kerry breathed a silent sigh of relief. She had been dreading getting Randi or Amira.   
"Andrew, this is Dr Weaver," she said. "I wonder could you find Dr Kovac for me."  
  
"Sure thing Dr Weaver," he replied. A few minutes later Kerry heard Luka's voice on the line.   
  
"Kerry," he said. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
Oh most definitely she thought. Out loud she said, "Actually there is. I was in such a hurry to leave that I left a journal in my locker. I was wondering would you mind dropping it round to me. I know it's probably out of your way but there's not a lot of people I could ask." Her voice trailed off expectantly.  
  
"I don't mind at all. My shift is just about over. But you'll have to tell me the combination and how to get to your house."  
  
Kerry gave him the details he required, and emphasized the exact journal she wanted.  
  
"Ok, I should be seeing you in about an hour. I'll call you if I get delayed."  
  
Kerry looked at her watch as she hung up the phone. One hour. That would give her time to get the dinner started and change into something a bit more comfortable.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kerry greeted Luka at the door with a warm smile and invited him in.   
  
----------------------  
  
Two hours later he left with a smile on his face. He had never thought Kerry could be so passionate and understanding. Her last words rung in his mind, "Luka this was wonderful and I needed it, but I think for both our sakes we should look upon it as something that we will remember forever but never repeat."  
Those few hours had made him realize that while Kerry was not the one who could heal his heart, she had at least shown him that it could be healed. He would respect her wishes. And now it was time for him to start living again.  
  
That was the first day of Kerry's suspension.  
  
-----------------------  
  
On the second day she mentally reviewed the schedules and phoned the hospital again. Carter was surprised to hear from her, but willingly agreed to call round and pick up some CD's he'd left behind when he had moved out. (Even if he couldn't remember which ones they were.)   
  
---------------------------  
  
As Kerry closed the door behind Carter, she reflected that his 'visit' had been well worth two of her favorite CD's. They had had to get a little creative to allow for their respective disabilities but the end result had been worth it.  
  
Carter left feeling better about himself than he had felt in several months. He was still feeling regret about the incident on Valentines Day, but he was no longer in the pit of despair he had been. Even if it was a once-in-a-lifetime experience (as she assured him it had to be), it was enough to lift his spirits and make him feel that he would get through his anguish.  
  
------------------------  
  
On the third day Dave was asked to call round to discuss a research project that Kerry thought he could collaborate with her on. Six hours later he too had a smile on his face. He readily agreed to keep their assignation a secret, after all he reasoned, who would believe him. Anyway the chief had given him plenty of tips for his next partner, not to mention some great advice on chat-up methods.  
  
-------------------------  
  
On the fourth day she had Andrew bring her a few files that she absolutely positively had to do some work on.   
  
---------------------------  
  
On the fifth day she phoned Dr Babcock, the anesthetist. Man, she thought as she closed the door behind him. That guy...whoa...talk about still waters...  
  
---------------------------  
  
On the sixth day she called Frank, the ICU nurse. Fortunately he was no longer having fainting spells.  
  
------------------------------  
  
On the seventh day she rested.  
  
Week two she worked her way through, radiology, pathology, gynecology, cardiology, neurology and oncology. Her excuses grew more and more elaborate, but never failed to provide her with an evenings entertainment.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Her first day back at work she encountered Romano in the hallway.   
  
"So Kerry," said Romano. "I hope you used your time off to rethink some of your professional choices?"  
  
Kerry thought to herself. "Well I suppose I could have phoned that cute doctor in histology, but I don't think that's what Roberts talking about"  
  
"Kerry, you didn't answer my question,"  
  
"No and I'm not going to"  
  
He gave her a short lecture on playing within the rules, not being soft and mushy etc etc he's the boss, up to him whether she stays as chief, before finally letting her get to work.  
  
  
Mentally calling him an officious overbearing obnoxious little twerp, she went about her business.  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
